Determining presence of other users within a system is often desired. Conventional systems may require a browser to continuously broadcast a presence indication message to a server (e.g., using extensible messaging and presence protocol (XMPP)). Typically, the presence detected is one of a general offline, online, or away (e.g., online but have not performed any actions within a certain time period). Because the browser is continuously broadcasting its presence, more network traffic may be required to track presence. For example, over 70% of XMPP inter-server traffic may be presence data, of which 60% may be redundantly transmitted.